Great Lakes Resistance
"Any historian will tell you that the Tyrum were defeated because they picked the wrong planet. Any military historian will tell you that they were defeated because they were singularly unprepared for aquatic warfare." Commodore (Name) GTU Naval Academy There is a fair amount of Truth to that statement. The Tyrum focused their initial assault on large population centers, and ground operations on arable farmland. Indeed, when the combined global submarine ballistic missile counter-attack was launched it caught the mother ship completely by surprise. later interrogations of the hivemind revealed the Tyrum did not even understand what they were seeing until detonation occurred. What forces remained were ill-equipped for naval combat. this is not to say they did not have a vast tactical advantage in mechanized infantry and air superiority, but in focusing resources on terraforming and air combat they revealed a tactical weakness humanity could exploit. Nowhere was this more evident than in the Great Lakes Resistance. Marshall Larissa Thompson Historical records have been lost as to whether Larissa Thompson was a Canadian citizen or refugee from the United States. What is not disputed is that she was from the North American continent and was later referred to as "The Last American Hero" (as post war unification rendered nationality irrelevant). Not so much an active combatant as a truly gifted logistics coordinator, Larissa Thompson was able to gather resources and personell all across the Midwest. From ore mines in the North West, to a vast fleet of ships (when most national militaries fielded fleets in the hundreds, at it's peak it's estimated Marshall Thompson had over one thousand ships at her command.) & Rustbelt manufacturing infrastructure. (While Chinese manufacturing had been hit particularly hard by orbital bombardment, American manufacturing, largely abandoned since the 20th century survived relatively unscathed.) Over the 7-year resistance war the Great Lakes fleet was able to: a.) Conserve freshwater by harvesting ice. b.) Convert laker ships into heavily armored siege platforms. c.) Mobilize resources overlooked by Tyrum forces. A statue dedicated to Marshall Larissa Thompson at her memorial on Mackinac Island is inscribed, "She did a lot of great stuff" (full quote awaiting review) Lambeau Field Hospital / Medical Academy After the orbital bombardment of major population centers, many refugees fled to more rural areas to survive. one of the most advanced medical / trauma centers left unscathed was the NFL complex at Green Bay Wisconsin. The ancient gladiatorial game known as football (Football Americana as it is known elsewhere in the world) was one of the most lavish occupations in the early 21st century. Players were granted elite medical care for their injuries. As many major urban medical centers had been destroyed, the advanced medical technology at Lambeau Field survived unscathed, and had prevened human medical technology from taking a two century regression. Lambeau Field became known as Lambeau Field Hospital during the war, and was later renamed the Lambeau Medical Academy after the war. CLS Dutchess of Sussex Siege of Chicago Larissa Thompson Class Battleship/TUS Larissa Thompson In the 400 years of the GTU Navy there is no more coveted posting than the Union flagship. For generations the crews of the Larissa Thompson has been the best of the best. Those who serve on her consider it the highest honor in the GTU.￼ Farming Domes Mackinac Island Formerly the site of a historical hotel dating back to the 19th century. The rustic anachronism that prided itself on functioning without modern amenities proved to be an excellent command center. The lack of electricity or radio communications confounded the Tyrum, who had searched for more contemporary communications networks. Some communications were conducted using direct line of sight signal lights. Other time archaic signal flags were used. The Mackinac Inn could accommodate an entire ships crew or army company by using methods over 200 years old.